High Priestess
A High Priestess is a very powerful female vampyre and they have a special connection to Nyx. They are wise and mature, respected by all vampyres and fledglings. She has completed her training as the leader of The Dark Daughters and Sons. A well known High Priestess position is the Headmistress of a House of Night. Whenever a High Priestess suffers such a shock that her soul shattered, her Warrior doesn't seem to be able to stay alive. Some of them killed themselves so that they knew they could follow their High Priestesses to the Otherworld and continue to protect them there. High Priestesses who, through their affinity for spirit, have journeyed to the Otherworld and couldn't bear the death of their Warriors. Some of them were able to heal their souls in the Otherworld, but they chose to remain there with their Warriors. If their soul remains shattered, the person becomes a Caoinic Shi, a being that will never rest. In the past, the High Priestesses were invited to the Gathering at San Clemente Island where the Vampyre High Council lead a discussion on the direction vampyre society should ask in the new century wherein inventions, science and technology would advance at an unheard-of rate. High Priestesses would go to the port of New Orleans and be joined by many other High Priestesses for the Atlantic Crossing. Italy's ancient High Priestesses wore traditional ceremonial garb, which left their breasts bared, their hair adorned with flowers and ivy, and their lush hips draped in transparent fabric the color of a maiden’s blush. Known High Priestesses In the House of Night Series *Neferet (former) *Zoey Redbird *Gorgon (mentioned) *Stevie Rae Johnson (first Red Vampyre High Priestess) *Thanatos † *Calliope *Queen Sgiach *Alitheia *Cleopatra (mentioned) *Pandeia (dream) In the House of Night Novellas *Pandeia (Dragon's Oath) *Hippolyte (Dragon's Oath) *Cordelia (Neferet's Curse) In the Fledgling Handbook 101 * Cleopatra † * Freya * Hippolyte † * Theodora † * Torcellia † * Green Tara Vampyre High Council High Priestesses *Lilith † *Circe † *Hestia † *Shekinah † *Duantia In the House of Night Other World Series *Zoey Redbird *Stevie Rae Johnson *Shaunee Cole *Shaylin Ruede *Monique (mentioned) *Other Neferet Trivia *Every High Priestess is gifted a special affinity by Nyx. *Many High Priestesses have a Consort and often have more than one. *High Priestesses are not expected to have more than one lover at a time; they simply have the option to choose more than one partner without being judged. *A High Priestess has the right to punish someone that committed a crime against another High Priestess under their protection and have them executed like in ancient times. *It is not unusual for a High Priestess to be protected by the same Sons of Erebus Warriors for her entire life. *Every High Priestess has a poet who recites ancient verse to evoke the presence of the Muse as she enters into her rituals. *High Priestesses can request certain fledglings and vampyres to be transferred to their House of Night. *It is normal for a High Priestess to faint the first time they use the Seer Stone. Category:Occupations Category:High Priestesses